Relics of Casadia Terrae
There are seven Sacred Relics scattered in Casadia Terrae. Each is said to hold a shard of a God's power, or in the case of the Arcana Domina, the power of several gods. These relics are generally hidden from the mortal eyes, however in some cases such as the Heart of Ia, pieces of these relics are found. Sacred Relics The Arcana Domina This is the stone of Myth created by the Goddess Luva. This stone was created during the Time of the Gods when the Goddesses became more powerful than the Gods. Luva took the power of the Gods and sealed it within a Opal-like stone that she hid deep in Voroshka's domain. Voroshka created the Daggerfang Hydras to protect the temple that the stone is said to lay in. The Eye of Luva The Eye of Luva is a violet gem with a silver center and a black slit ribbon appearing to look like an eye. It holds a shard of her power and give those who hold power similar to hers. These powers include temporary invisibility, control over the greater variety of Shadow Magick and the ability to commune with the creatures of the night. The Heart of Ia The Heart of Ia is a great heart shaped amethyst that holds a flame of the underworld inside it. The fire burns in a blueish color. The Shard of the Heart that broke off during the Great Divide is still missing, meaning the Heart cannot give its bearer its fullest power. Its power includes the ability to raise the dead, commune with the spirits of the underworld and the ability to manipulate the souls of the living. The Feather of Gearfrei This relic is a feather from the sacred wing of the god Gearfrei. It was a gift to an Oracle who had please the Sky God greatly. Its bearer has access to the greatest Tempest magick spells and grants the power of flight to those who can't fly. It also give the bearer the ability to control all the Winds. The Fang of Levathane This relic is a crystallized fang from the ocean god Levathane. It was a gift to one of his favored Oracles who lived on the shores of Casadia Terrae because she could not breath, let alone live, underwater. The bearer of the fang gains the ability to live and breath underwater, control the power of the tides and commune with sea creatures. The Amulet of Voroshka This relic is a golden amulet with a deep green gem in it. The goddess gifted this to a Snakefolk when he begged the goddess for help when crops were not giving enough food to survive. It has the ability to excel the growth of plants, control plants and commune with the spirits of Nature. The Collar of Deva This relic is a golden collar embedded with the most beautiful and rare gems known to Animalkind. One of the Khans of Old did an act that pleased the goddess Deva. She gifted him with this collar and he became very wealthy, hence the Great Trove of Devalan. The wearer gains the ability to detect any form of metal or stone in the earth, control the earth and craft anything with it.